To Love Again
by Simplistic Nostalgia
Summary: This story has come to an end. I'm sorry. The ending will be at chapter thirteen. Updated All Chapters! Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Just for the record... I don't own Inuyasha. If I did then Kagome would never existed and Kikyo and Inuyasha would still be together.

To Love Again

The sun comes up and the rays of light shines through the window. BBRRIIIINNNGG! The alarm clocks goes off and Kikyo slams her hand on the off button. She yawns and cursed the alarm clock for disturbing her sleep. ' Today's the day the science teacher is going to pair us up with a partner for dissecting frogs, YUCK!' Kikyo Miko is in 11th grade and she's 16 years old. Kikyo gets dressed in a black shirt with red letters saying ' Pure Miko vs. Evil Demon ' and blue jeans. Kikyou is not Gothic. She is more into rock and some dark places. She is the absolute opposite of her sister. She's just wants to be herself. She's an A student and has a boyfriend, Inuyasha.

Kikyou comes downstairs to greet her mother good morning. "Hey mom... hi 'Kagome' " Kikyo said in a low voice. " Good morning " said Midoriku. Kagome just ignored her but then said " Good morning,". Kikyou rolled her eyes and said " You were better off ignoring me." Kagome glared at Kikyo but then relaxed. "Kikyou, how's Inuyasha doing?" asked Kagome with her fake smile. " Why do you want to know?" replied Kikyo. " Something is going to happen that will make both me and Inuyasha happy," explained Kagome. Kikyo just raised an eye brow. " Why is that?" asked Kikyo. " You'll find out," replied Kagome as she left to walk to school. Shikon High was just a few blocks away. Kagome is Kikyo's twin sister. She's the most popular girl in school, but too bad for her, Kikyo doesn't care. Kagome has been after Inuyasha, but it seems like she is leaving him alone and started to go out more often then usual and Inuyasha has barely spend more time with Kikyou then he usually would and this started to suspiciuos. Kikyou wanted to talk to Inuyasha about that, but she trusted Inuyasha. Kikyou thought he must had more important things to do. Kikyo met Inuyasha at 10 grade and they soon started to fall in love. It was a dream come true. Sadly that dream will fade and turn into a nightmare.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and kissed her mom goodbye as she walked outside. There, Sango and Miroku were standing out in front of her gate, waiting for her. The silence broke when she heard a slap. ' There goes Miroku, hasn't he learned his lesson, yet?' thought Kikyo as she saw Sango trying to regain her cool after slapping Miroku. Sango and Mroku were her best friends since the 3rd grade. They had been going out for a month. 'Sango is a great friend and I tell her everything, as well as Miroku. Miroku is wise and make good decisions... sometimes. He just can't seem to control his hands,' thought Kikyo as she greeted her friends.

As they walked, Sango broke the silence, " Do you know who you are going to partner with Kikyo?" Kikyo thought for a moment and replied, " Actually, I hope I pair up with Inuyasha. And you, Sango?" " Well I hope it's with Miroku," said Sango. She blushed and Miroku put his arms around Sango and pecked her cheek. ' They make the cutest couple ' thought Kikyou. Kikyou continued to wath them and wondered if Inuyasha will ever spend time with her again. He always had something to do. He always go out and Kikyou is always there to wait for him. She wanted to pair up with him even if it was dissecting frogs. It would at least have Kikyou and Inuyasha spend time together. Kikyou couldn't help, but frown. She missed Inuyasha. All of these thoughts continued her in her head every single day. Then Kikyou and her friends arrived at school.

A/N: I'm sorry if its too short. But this is my first time writing a longer story and plus I was lazy. I will try and make other chapters longer. And also I'm trying to get their personalities right so please forgive me if they seem o.c.. But Kagome will be o.c. There will be some bashing on her and maybe Inuyasha too.


	2. The meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Sorry! Here's the next Chapter!

Kikyo waved goodbye to her friends and went on to her favorite place to wait for the school's bell to ring.Her favorite place was a small bench behind the school. It was very dark and almost everyone was creeped out by it. Kikyou felt warm arms hugging around her shoulders. Now, she felt hands covering eyes and heard," Guess who." Kikyo pretended to think for awhile and said," Inuyasha?" The two hands were released from her face and Inuyasha turned around to face her. " Here's your prize," said Inuyasha. He pushed his lips against hers. Kikyo smiled and stopped the kiss when the bell rang. " I have to tell you something during lunch. It has something to do with us and Kagome," said Inuyasha with sad eyes. "Okay," Kikyou whispered. Kikyou was getting uncomfortable. She left Inuyasha and went to her first class. ' I don't want to hurt her anymore. But it has to be done. I'm sorry Kikyou,' thought Inuyasha as he left for his first class.

Kikyo entered the class room and walked to her seat between Sango and Miroku. Even though she liked where she was sitting, Kikyo still didn't like to be in back of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother. he hated his half brother very much. Actually, they hated each other. Sesshomaru is the most popular guy in school, but that was only because of his looks. He is an A student and always seem so distant from everyone around him. She hated popular people except for Inuyasha, of course. Kikyou always thought that they were better than everyone around them. They would have to beat or humiliate someone just to get their way. Sesshomaru had two friends, Rin and Jaken. Jaken is more of a servant for Sesshomaru and Rin is the closest person he has. Jaken sits on the right side and Rin sits on the left side of Sesshomaru. Kikyou couldn't dislike Sesshomaru that much. He was the one who saved Rin from Naraku. Naraku bullied Rin and Sesshomaru couldn't stand by and watch it. Naraku is was expelled from this school and Rin became Sesshomaru's friend ever since.

Mrs. Keade (science teacher) assigned who will team up with who.

1. Sango and Miroku

2. Jaken and Rin

3. Ayame and Kouga...

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and hoped she will team up with him. The moment Keade said Kikyo, Kikyo swung her head foward and waited for the name she wanted to hear. "Kikyo, you will team up with..." Keade stopped and looked around. ' Please Inuyasha, please Inuyasha,' Kikyo pleaded in her mind. " Sesshomaru," Keade finished. Both Sango and Miroku looked at Kikyo then to Sesshomaru. Kikyo sighed and tried to hold herself back from killing Keade. ' Who's Inuyasha going to partner with?' thought Kikyo. " Inuyasha, you will team with up Kagome," Keade said. Kikyou couldn't hardly believe it. Inuyasha was getting distant from here and her chance to get close to him was shattered by her teacher. Kikyou turned her head and faced Inuyasha. He was smiling at kagome and Kagome smiled back. 'What the hell is going on?' thought Kikyou, 'He seems so happy with my sister?' Kikyou turned around. She had a feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

" Now you will have to change seats in order to be with your partner. Sesshomaru got up and took Sango's seat as Sango went to a seat next to Miroku. They both gave her a ' I'm sorry '. Kikyo was grossed out by the fact of seeing the frog's inside, but Inuyasha feeling happy with her sister was much worst. 'Maybe I'm over reacting. I mean its just a class project or something. Maybe hearing my Seether CD will cheer me up at lunch.' thought Kikyo. Both Kikyo and Sesshomaru looked at each other and looked away. ' Kikyou, is it? Well, I must say the name suits her well. I pity her, for she does not know what her so called lover is doing behind her back.' thought Sesshomaru. ' WAIT A MINUTE ! Am I feeling pity for her? This starting to get very uncomfortable. The sooner this class is done, the better.' thought Sesshomaru as they began to work.

A/N: Okay, I hope that was a longer chapter than before. If I don't update for every three days then I running out of ideas. Can any of you give an idea or something?


	3. We are not meant to be

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did, though.

After 3 periods of her classes Kikyo heads out to find Inuyasha because he wanted to talk about there relationship and Kagome. ' Kagome? Why in hell would he want to talk about her? I mean, what does she have to do with us? Okay this is really freaking me out now. First science class and now this. I'm going to have to listen to Evanescence, too, if I want to calm my self. Oh wait... I didn't bring it.' Kikyo thought as she went to find Inuyasha. Kikyo stopped and turned toward where a guy and Kagome making out. ' Kagome, you always have men eating out of your hands. Is it your looks and annoyance or are men desperate and stupid,' thought Kikyo as she walked. She stopped again. Kikyo turned to the guy that was making out with Kagome. The guy was very familiar. He was wearing red shirt and black pants. "Inuyasha... you stupid bastard," wispered Kikyo. 'Inuyasha, why are you betraying me? Have I done soimething wrong,' thought Kikyou. Tears started forming in her eyes. " Inuyasha?" yelled Kikyo. Inuyasha and Kagome parted and Inuyasha was nervous because by looking at Kikyou's face, he could tell she felt betrayed.. " Hi, Kikyou," said Inuyasha. Kagome kept quite. "Inuyasha, is this what you wanted to tell me?" asked Kikyou. Inuyasha didn't know what to tell her.

' Why, Kagome? Why, Inuyasha?' Kikyou couldn't take it. Her heart was braking to pieces. " Kikyo we need to brake up," said Inuyasha. " But why?" asked Kikyo. " I thought you love me and you will be by my side," said Kikyo. She honestly couldn't take it. Sadness as well as darkness started torturing her heart. "I thought so, too. I just don't love you anymore. " shouted Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew it wasn't true. He loves Kikyou, but he loved Kagome more. " Why Kagome? You have almost every men eating out of your hands! Why pick Inuyasha?" cried Kikyo as she fell on her knees. " Because you can't satisfy him so I thought I could. Besides eventually you'll get over it and find someone else who's stupid enough to fall for for you," replied Kagome. Kikyo lift herself up and glared dangerously at Kagome and Inuyasha. " Damn you... DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" yelled Kikyou and she started to run home. Not caring that she's skipping school.

Kikyo ran to her house and unlocked the door. " Kikyo what are you doing here? Aren't you..." Midoroku got cut off since Kikyo ran past her and ran upstairs to her room. Kikyo jumped on her bed and cried with all her might. She wanted to beleive that it was all a lie, that it didn't happen, it was all a nightmare. But it isn't and now she's left with pain and sorrow. " Kikyo, may I come in?" her mother asked. " No, go away," cried Kikyo. " Kikyo let me in. You know you can talk to me. I love you and I don't want to see you like this, not ever," replied Midoroku. Midoroku came in and sat down next down next to Kikyo. Kikyo sat up and hugged her mother. " Oh mom, why did Kagome have to do this to me?" asked Kikyo. " What do you mean, Kikyo? What did Kagome do?" asked Midoroku sadly. " She took Inuyasha away from me. She justs wants to see me suffer. But why? Kagome is the most popular girl in school. Every man would want to date her and almost everybody wants to be her friend. Why did she have to do this?" cried Kikyo as hot tears got soaked into her mother's shirt. " Kagome is your sister. She wouldn't really want to hurt you, would she?" Midoroku said the last part in a whisper. " You honestly don't think she would, do you?" replied Kikyo. " I will talk to her, but for now just rest," said Midoroku as she left Kikyo in her room. Kikyo hated the fact that Inuyasha has chosen another. Kikyo cried herself to sleep and wished everything would be better tomorrow.

A/N: I know this is short but I really don't know how Kikyo and Sesshomaru are going to meet again. Can any of you guys help me on that part? Any way, gomen if this is short.


	4. Singing from a broken heart

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

Kikyo opened her eyes and heard her mother shouting. ' I guess Kagome's here. Mom, I know you love me and all, but you don't have to talk to her,' thought Kikyo sadly. The phone rang, Kikyo picked it up and said " Hello?" " Is Kagome there?" someone answered. Inuyasha. " Kagome is not here, TRAITOR! Oh and when you get the chance, take the knife off my back. But who knows, you might be to busy fucking Kagome 24/7!" Kikyo yelled and hanged up. The phone rang again and Kikyo picked it up and yelled " Kagome is not here!" " Why on earth would I want to talk to her?" answered Sango. " Sorry Sango, Inuyasha called a few seconds ago. That bastard! He was cheating on me with her. Why did he have to betray me? I loved him so much. All this time he was out with my sister. How could I've been so stupid," cried Kikyo. " Kikyo, I'm so sorry. I hope you're okay. Why not go some where, so we could hangout. You know, to make you feel better," suggested Sango. Normally she would kick the crap out of Inuyasha but, Kikyo is hurt so, that will have to wait. " No thankyou, Sango. I just want to be alone for today I will tell you everything that happened tomorrow," replied Kikyo. She hanged up and brought CD player to listen in the park.

Meanwhile downstairs, " Kagome how could you? Kikyo and Inuyasha has a relationship-" Midoroku was cut off. " HAD a relationship. Kikyo wasn't satisfying him so I thought I could. Inuyasha loves me now and Kikyo is going to get over it and find some other guy. Inuyasha and I are in love now. You of all people should understand!" cried Kagome. Truly part of her just wants Kikyo to suffer, but all of her has truly fallen for Inuyasha. " Okay, I guess I can't tell you who should not love... but Kikyo is hurt! You should at least apologize for it," Midoroku told Kagome. Kagome nodded and went outside and walked to the direction of Inuyasha's house. Kikyou came downstairs and saw her mother looking at her sadly. " Mom, you are the best mother. Don't feel so bad. In time I will move on with my life and forget Inuyasha," Kikyo lied. Midoroku smiled and nodded. Kikyo left her home and walked to the park. Clouds started form and rain began to fall. ' Well, I don't If it rains. It matches the pain I'm feeling. Kikyo headed to the swings and turned the CD player on that has Avril Lavigne CD. She noticed that some songs fit perfectly well on how Inuyasha betrayed her.

_" Kikyo we need to brake up," said Inuyasha. " But why?" asked Kikyo. " I thought you love me and you will be by my side," said Kikyo. She honestly couldn't take it. Sadness as well as darkness started torturing her heart. "I thought so, too. I just don't love you anymore. " shouted Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew it wasn't true. He loves Kikyou, but he loved Kagome more. " Why Kagome? You have almost every men eating out of your hands! Why pick Inuyasha?" cried Kikyo as she fell on her knees. " Because you can't satisfy him so I thought I could. Besides eventually you'll get over it and find someone else who's stupid enough to fall for for you," replied Kagome. Kikyo lift herself up and glared dangerously at Kagome and Inuyasha. " Damn you... DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" yelled Kikyou._

Kikyo can still remeber that tragic moment and wished that she could of died right there and then. Rain starts poring harder and tears fell from her face as she went higher on the swings. Kikyo began to sing the pain she was feeling.

Song: Together by Avril Lavigne

Kikyo cried harder as she sang and rain fell harder. Kikyo sang another song and this time she sang with more hate and pain.

Song: don't tell me

Kikyo's clothes were getting soaked but Kikyo felt it was right to express how much she was hurt. Kikyo clenched the chains as she went higher and higher. She was feeling so cold but she didn't care. Kikyo felt it was right.

Song: Nobody's home

Kikyo felt tired of singing but, that's how her heart was feeling. Her heart was torned and it can't be healed. Rain started to stop pouring and the sun started to shine. " Nice voice," said a familiar voice. Kikyo turned around and was shocked to see HIM right in front of her.

A/N: Okay here's the chapter. You guys have to know who Kikyo just saw! Anyway hope you love it! I can't put the lyrics on. Man I hate the rules here!


	5. Found True Love?

There he was standing right in front of her. Sesshomaru held a calm but, cold face and he was wearing a black shirt with blood red letters saying 'Seether' and black pants. " Did you hear all that?" asked Kikyo. She was very embarressed. ' Something about her attracts me. She seems so pale and her eyes are red like she has been crying. I guess Inuyasha dumped her for Kagome. I honestly don't know what she saw in him,' thought Sesshomaru. "Yes I did. You do sing pretty good," complimented Sesshomaru. Usually he would compliment Rin but something about Kikyo made him feel pity for her. " I don't care if you like it or not. It wasn't meant for ears to hear," with that said, Kikyo walked towards Sesshomaru but slipped and she was waiting to hit the dirt. But it never came, she was feeling a warm chest and strong arms holding her. Kikyo looked up at Sesshomaru and blushed. Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo with warm eyes that nobody saw except Rin. But then those eyes turned cold. "That is the only compliment you would get from me."

" I'm sorry about that," said Kikyou as she tried to stand up. " I know that Inuyasha was betraying you behind your back," said Sesshomaru.' This woman is getting on my nerves. Why does she effect me so? Well, I guess she could hang out with Rin. She needs someone to talk about personal things and Jaken and I aren't one of those people to talk to about it, ' thought Sesshomaru. Kikyo nodded and waited. " If you want you can hang around with Rin. But do something to hurt her and you will be filled with humiliation," continued Sesshomaru. Kikyo never thought he would say this but she waited to what he was going to say. " I loathe my half brother. If he sees you with me, he will be angry. And you might get him back."

" I see what you are saying, but I do not except. If Inuyasha regrets his actions, I will not be the one to comfort him. But I would like to be your friend, you seem much better when you are not in school. What are you doing here anyway?" asked Kikyo. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "What I do is none of your concern. "You should lighten up. Stop being so cold," replied Kikyo. 'She dares to tell me what to do? That wench! Well, she does have some point,' thought Sesshomaru. He continued to look at Kikyou. Never had he seen such a beauty in front of him. 'Inuyasha is a fool to let her go. what is wrong with me! ' thought Sesshomaru. Kikyou was feeling uneasy by the way he was looking at her. " Sesshomaru, we are soaked to the bone. Why not just head home," suggested Kikyo. " Would you come to mine?" asked Sesshomaru. Kikyo was taken back. Her cheeks were started to get red. "Ummm.. okay," said Kikyo.

Kikyo walked over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand. " Lead the way, friend," said Kikyo. Sesshomaru was feeling all warm inside, but it's a good thing that Kikyo didn't notice. They both looked at each other and Kikyou smiled. Sesshomaru turned away, but he did like the way they were holding hands. He felt this strange feeling inside of him. "You know Sesshomaru, this could be the beginning of a good friendship," said Kikyo. "Why do you say that," replied Sesshomaru. " I never seen you this way, only for Rin. Why do you hide yourself from others?" asked Kikyo. " Why do you?" asked Sesshomaru. " I hide myself because I'm different and misunderstood. The only ones that understands me, are my two best friends and I think you, too. Everyone is cheerful and yet I feel sorrow because I think there is something missing from my life and I can't find that something or... someone, do you feel that way, too?" replied Kikyo. ' What he hell is going on? Why am I feeling all warm inside when she talks? Well, I guess I can't escape it. She does look beautiful,' thought Sesshomaru. " Yes, I do. I feel that way everyday. Kikyou can you let go of my hand," said Sesshomaru. He did not want to let go; he loved the feeling of her warmth in his hands. Kikyo looked at her hand that was wrapped with his, she blushed and nodded. Sesshomaru and Kikyo walked up Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's house, thinking Inuyasha wasn't there. And boy were they wrong.

" You have a lovely house Sesshomaru," said Kikyo in awed. The rooms were all clean and neat. Then that was they both heard noise, but they ignored it. Kikyo and Sesshomaru were heading upstairs, until they froze. Kikyou gasped trying to hold back any tears that were forming. Sesshomaru glared at his pathetic They saw Inuyasha with his arm around Kagome's waist. She was wearing a short mini skirt and her tank top was a mess. 'I guess they were having some 'fun', I guess Inuyasha really meant what he said. I'm not good enough,' thought Kikyo as tears began to flow. She sighed and walked to the door and walked away. Rain started to fall and wind stared to blow. " You bastard why don't you fuck your slut somewhere else instead of making yourself a fool!" yelled Sesshomaru. He ran towards Kikyou. ' Why do I care for her? Why? Is she someone that I've been looking for to replace this empty feeling,' thought Sesshomaru. There he found Kikyo on the ground crying. He kneeled next to her and embraced her. " Don't worry Kikyo, I will protect you," said Sesshomaru. Kikyo looked at him and embraced him back. " Please don't leave me," she whispered.

A/N: This chapter seems so crappy. Any way hope you like it.


	6. Nightmare Turning Into A Dream

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter oh and thanks for reviewing. And for those of you who think they Kik And Sesshy are together, technically they're not. Even though Sesshomaru realizes his feelings, Kikyo hasn't yet. But she will in this chapter.

Later that day, Kikyo went back home with her bangs covering her eyes. She went to her room and cried about what she saw. ' I'm a fool for still loving Inuyasha. But then Sesshomaru came and now I feel all warm. Did Sesshomaru really meany what he said? He will protect me? What is this feeling that is over whelming my heart? Oh yes, I remember, I felt this way when I fell in love with Inuyasha. Or maybe it's something else. I'm so confused, what am I going to do?' thought Kikyo. Kikyo felt tired to slipped in to her night gown and went to bed hoping for a better day. But the nightmare that turnned into dream is something she will never forget.

Kikyo's POV in her dream/nightmare

I see all dark and I tried to call for someone's help but, no avail. Then I saw a scene of me finding out what Inuyasha has done behind my back. I felt like I was going to die. I didn't want Inuyasha to leave me. I loved him so much that I couldn't let him go. Why? Why did you have to do this to me Kagome? I'm different from you, so what! Inuyasha looked like he was about to cry, I doubt it. All of what we went through was a lie. The scene disappeared and then I saw Inuyasha.

I was running. I was running to him as fast as I could. " Inuyasha! Don't leave me, please! I love you. Please don't go." I cried. I try to run faster it seems that I get farther away from him. Then I saw Kagome. " You aren't good enough," said Inuyasha. " Don't worry, you'll find other men that are stupid enough to fall for you," Kagome said. They seem so far away and I can't catch up. I stopped and fell to my knees. I cried so hard my throat began to hurt. Inuyasha. I heard my mind and heart saying. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru? My heart is beeting faster when I hear that name or is it calling him? Sesshomaru. There it is again. My tears stopped falling. All of a sudden rain started to pour. I love the rain. Why does everything that seems right go so terribly wrong? I felt the rain drops on the palm of my hand. Inuyasha didn't care about it. He said it was just water falling.

My heart is begging me to sing. I always sing with feeling and a reason. I guess I should, no one is around but somehow I wish Sesshomaru was, though. He makes me feel more wanted. I started to sing and every dark spaces became light.

_Song: With you by Avril_

I am in a beautiful meadow now and then rain is still pouring. Grass is growing and so are the trees.

_Song: Si Te Vas by Shakira!  
_

Everything looks so perfect. I feel a little better. I see Sesshomaru in front if me. I ran to him to embrace him. It really surprises me on why I did that. He hugged me back and now I feel like I'm loved. I want to hold a little longer. I heard him whisper in my ear, " I will protect you." I looked at him and he moved closer to me. I moved closer as well. Our nose were touching and then we...

End of Kikyo's POV and her dream / nightmare

Kikyo woke up and wandered why she had that dream. Kikyou smiled, " I love Sesshomaru." she whispered. She got dressed and wore a red shirt and black pants. Kikyo headed downstairs and ate her breakfast, then greeted her mom. She glared dangerously at Kagome and thought of a lot a ways to kill her for ruining her life. Kikyo headed outside to go to school and was surprised to find him waiting for her. She ran to him and hugged him. Sesshomaru was surprised for a bit but then remained calm. He honestly didn't know what to do so he hugged her back. " How did you know where I lived?" she asked, realizing what she was doing, she pulled out of the embrace. " I not sure, it was a feeling, I guess," he replied. Sesshomaru returned to normal and then said, " Come on, we don't want to be late, do we?" Kikyo sighed then smiled. They walked together to their school. But someone is watching them with jealousy in his eyes and also regret. " I have to get you back, my bell flower," said Inuyasha as he left for school.

A/N: Okay here it is. I think it's kind a crappy but I will let you be judge. If you can't read Spanish then, I'm sorry but I can't find the English version. The first song was ' I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne and the 2nd one was ' Si Te Vas ' by Shakira. I kinda fixed some errors in this chapter. Okay here's something I want you guys to vote on.

Bring Kagura to make Kikyo jealous (you know like flirting with Sesshomaru)

Bring Naraku to make Sesshomaru Jealous (you know like flirting with Kikyo)

Or Bring both to make them both jealous.


	7. Wanted and Unwanted Meetings

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha

Kikyo and Sesshomaru were heading to the schools entrance when all of a sudden Kouga came by and took Kikyo's hand. Sesshomaru's eye brow rose as he said," Who are you and what are you doing to Kikyo?" Sesshomaru did not like him one bit. (Only because he's flirting with Kikyou) "Kikyo, who's this guy and what happened to Inuyasha?" asked Kouga. Kikyo had a sweat drop as Sesshomaru glared at Kouga as Kouga was looking at Kikyo with loving eyes (You know, the way he looks at Kagome). " Inuyasha dumped me for my sister. The one behind you, is my new best friend, Sesshomaru," replied Kikyo. Kouga looked at Sesshomaru, then at Kikyo. " You know, you could be my girlfriend. I haven't forgotten the love I have for you," said Kouga.

Sesshomaru in the back has a face that kind looks like this Oo. Something like that. His eyes were huge and his mouth was dropped down. He was about about to beat the crap out of Kouga until Kikyo said," That's very sweet, but I don't think I'm quiet ready for another relationship. I'm so sorry," Kikyo held sad eyes and turned her head to the side. Kouga really loves Kikyo and he wouldn't want to see her sad. " No worries, Kikyo. I can wait, besides, I don't want to force you to do something you aren't ready to do or you don't want to do," said Kouga. Kikyo nodded and smiled at kouga, making him blush. " Come on, Sesshomaru. We'll be late for class," Kikyo yelled as she ran pass them to her first period class.

After 3 periods of class, Kikyo and Sesshomaru were headed to get a table but, then Kikyo wanted him to her friends. Sesshomaru agreed reluctantly and followed her. Miroku and Sango were eating their lunch until, " Hi guys," yelled Kikyo. They looked up and smiled. " Hey Kikyo, I'm so sorry about what happened with you and Inuyasha," said Miroku. " Yea, me too," replied Sango. Kikyo explained to them that it was okay and how Sesshomaru and her met. Miroku and Sango listened carefully and were pleased that Kikyo is happy. " Kikyo, now that I've met your friends, come meet mine," said Sesshomaru as they both said their goodbyes and left. " So who was that Kouga guy?" asked Sesshomaru. " He's my other friend. Well actually a best friend. I met him two weeks before Inuyasha. He is always nice to me and usaully hangs out with me when Inuyasha is busy screwing Kagome. He loves me and would do anything to make me happy, even if I don't return his feelings. I get all worried for Inuyasha and Kouga come by to cheer me up. He's very sweet and I guess he could make a good boyfriend since he always stay true to his words," replied Kikyou.

At that last statment, Sesshomaru got annoyed and said," You aren't serious, are you?" Kikyo looked at him and thought he was jealous. This made Kikyou smile a bit. ' Damn! I should of kept my mouth shut! What's the use? I know I love her, but I should give her time after all the events that happened. But after what she went through, I'm not sure if she can trust another man,' thought Sesshomaru. They approached the table where Rin is yelling at Jaken for being such a jerk. Rin noticed Sesshomaru and stopped yelling. " Hi, Sesshomaru sama! Who's she?" asked Rin. " I'm Kikyo, and who are you two?" replied Kikyo. Kikyou knew who they were, but she liked introductions. " Well, I'm Rin and this toad guy over here is Jaken," said Rin. Jaken ignored them both.

After school, Inuyasha went searching for Kikyo. 'I can't take it. Seeing her with my brother makes me angry. I love Kikyou and I know what I did was wrong,' thought Inuyasha. There he found Kikyo at her favorite spot. Kikyo is at the side of the school where almost nobody go there. She's there ready a book. The wind past through Kikyo's raven hair, making it sway a bit. She looked up and her eyes widen. " Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered. Kikyo tries to deny it, but she still loves Inuyasha, even though Sesshomaru is now in her heart. Inuyasha ran to her and pulled her into an embrace. " Kikyo, I'm so sorry. I've made a huge damn mistake. I love you so much and I don't want you to go," whispered Inuaysha. Tears slipped from Kikyo's eyes as she hugged him back. ' I shouldn't give in! He betrayed me and... and... and yet I still love him,' thought Kikyo. " Inuyasha, I still love you, too and I forgive you," said Kikyo. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo with hopeful eyes. His lips crashed into hers. Kikyo returned the kiss. It started a shy kiss but then into a passionate one. They pulled away and embraced eachother. " I'm so sorry, Kikyo," said Inuyasha. Kikyo looked at him and smile, meaning forgiveness. "Inuyasha, get your hands off her!" said a familiar voice.

A/N: Sorry guys. I know I put Naraku on the list but I changed my mind and put Kouga. Sorry, but I thought it would be funny if I did. Inuyasha and Kouga fight over Kikyo as well Sesshomaru. Still Kagura is still going to be here so please keep reading and forgive me! Here's a poll.

_**" Inuyasha, get your hands off her!" said a familiar voice.**_

Sesshomaru saids it.

Kouga saids it

Sesshomaru says it and then kouga arrives and gets jelous

Kouga says it and then Sesshomaru arrives and gets jelous


	8. The Love Triangle Begins

" Inuyasha, get your hands of her!" said a familiar voice. Kikyo and Inuyasha looked to see who it is and their eyes widen. Kouga standing there with his arms crossed and glaring at Inuyasha. Kikyo let go of Inuyasha and took a few steps back, worrying on what will happen. " What are you going to do about it? " yelled Inuyasha. Kikyo didn't want any fight going on so she yelled," Stop it, now!" Kouga and Inuyasha just ignored her. " You don't deserve her! Kikyo does not need to be treated that way at all. She's been by your side since day one and yet you go screwing around with Kagome," said Kouga. " What I do is none of your business! What makes you think Kikyo will go with you," retorted Inuyasha. Kouga looked at Kikyo and smile. He looked back at Inuyasha and said, " I don't. I know Kikyou doesn't feel the same way, but that does not mean I can't be her friend." Kikyou was shocked. ' Kouga, you idiot, thank you so much for understanding and still being my best friend,' thought Kikyou as she smiled.

" Pathetic. Kikyo only hangs out with you because she feels sorry for you. But I don't care, I love Kikyo and I will have her back, besides she still loves me," said Inuyasha. Kouga looked down at the ground in defeat. ' I love Inuyasha, but I can't be with him. He is with Kagome right now and I hate to admit it but, I care for her,' thought Kikyo. " Inuyasha," said Kikyo. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and so did Kouga. " Even though I still love you and I forgave you, I still can't be with you," cried Kikyo. Kouga stood there in shock while Inuyasha was angry. " Why the hell not? I came and apologized and I wanted you back. Why?" asked Inuyasha holding his glare at Kikyo. " You are also in love with my sister and even though she may be rough, I still care for her and I won't let you brake her. the same way you broke me." said Kikyo. She walked away, leaving them with their shocked expression.

She sat there next to the Cherry blossom tree next to the school. Kouga ran to catch up with her and found her crying. Kouga sat down with her and embraced her. " Kouga you idiot! Why did you say all of that?" Kikyo said as she cried into Kouga's chest. " Because I want you to know that I love you and I will be by your side when you need me as your friend," replied Kouga. Kikyo looked up and looked into Kouga's blue eyes. ' I wish I love him but, I don't. I love Sesshomaru,' thought Kikyo. " Thank you, Kouga. I hope you understand that I can't offer the kind of love you want," said Kikyo with sad eyes. Kouga merely smiled and nodded. Kikyo smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kouga blushed and held his hand on his cheek. "Am I interrupting anything?" asked a familiar person. They both looked at Sesshomaru and parted and blushed. ' Oh great. I hope he didn't see that kiss,' thought Kikyo. "Kikyo, Sango and Miroku are looking for you," told Sesshomaru. Kikyo nodded and waved them both goodbye. When Kikyo couldn't be seen anymore, Kouga and Sesshomaru stared at each other.' What the hell is Kouga thinking touching, better yet, embracing Kikyo?' thought Sesshpmaru. " What were you doing with Kikyo?" asked Sesshomaru harshly. " It's none of your business," retorted Kouga. They both walked away thinking _I love Kikyo_.

Sango and Miroku were standing near the school's entrance, waiting for Kikyo. As she walked over to them and said " Come on let's walk home together, I need to tell you guys something. But keep it a secret." Miroku and Sango looked at eachother confused but then nodded. They are now walking on the side walks and Kikyo is telling them what whappen between Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Kouga. " Inuyasha is such an asshole! How could he date your sister behind your back," yelled Sango. " Sango, come down. Maybe, Inuyasha didn't mean to. I guess he fell in love with Kagome. Besides, Kikyo has made her choice. She let Inuyasha go with Kagome," replied Miroku as he put his hand on her back. But of course, his hand wandered lower, lower, and... WACK! " Hentai! Perverted Lech! I know your my boyfriend but, can you control your old perverted ways," snapped Sango as she slapped Miroku. Kikyo sighed, ' Miroku, you perverted idiot,' she thought. Kikyo didn't tell them that she loved Sesshomaru or the nightmare turning into a dream. But Sango and Miroku already knew that Sesshomaru and Kikyo loved eachother but, won't admit it. They reached to Kikyo's house and said their goodbyes. ' Tomorrow is Saturday, what's going to happen tomorrow?' thought Kikyo as she went inside her home.

A/N: Okay sorry for taking so long but I was so lazy. I decided to take Inuyasha out of the picture and make kouga and sesshomaru fight over Kikyo. This is going to be hilarious. Well , I'm not goodat humor but i'll try. read and review/flame(reasonable ones only!)


	9. The Feeling Unwanted

Kikyo went back to her home and found out that she doesn't love Kouga. It was only a stomach, Kikyou had forgotten to eat breakfast. ' I guess it was a false alarm, THANK GOODNESS!' thought Kikyo. Nobody was home so she left again. Kikyo cruised through her neighborhood and felt bored. In front of her was Sesshomaru and someone else... Kikyo's eyes widen as she saw Kagura besides Sesshomaru. Kagura is one of the popular people and was always trying to get Sesshomaru to go out with her. Usually Kagura would bother Kikyo everyday but Kikyo would just ignore her. But if Kagura got too far... well... lets just say Kikyo would have a surprise waiting for her. Once Kikyo put dead cockroaches **(eeewww!)** in Kagura's locker as payback.

Kikyo had some jealousy in her heart but she ignored it. Kikyo hid somewhere so they won't find her. Then, Kikyo overheard their conversation. " Come on Sesshy, have a date with me tonight," Kagura begged. ' Damn! If this will make her leave me alone, then fine, I'll do it,' thought Sesshomaru. "Fine," said Sesshomaru. Kagura smiled and kissed his lips. At that moment, Kikyo peeked and she felt that heart heart was dying all over again. " Sesshomaru," whispered Kikyo. Kagura pulled away and walked to the direction of her house. Sesshomaru noticed Kikyo peeking and said " Come out Kikyo." Kikyo walked out in front of Sesshomaru not saying anything. " Did you see all of that?" asked Sesshomaru. Kikyo merely nodded. " Have a nice date with Kagura," Kikyo said while faking a smile. Kikyo walked away and leaving Sesshomaru filled with thoughts. ' I hope Kikyo isn't mad. I love her, not Kagura. But I had to make Kagura leave me alone,' thought Sesshomaru.

Kikyo was about to enter her home when suddenly Kouga called her name. " Kikyo!" shouted Kouga. Kikyo felt happy because Kouga was here. He always cheers her up when something goes wrong. " Hi Kouga kun! What are you doing here?" said Kikyo, Kouga ran up to her. He was trying to catch his breathe and then spilled the truth," Kikyo, I thought I understood why you couldn't love me like I love you, but I don't. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. Will you go out with me tonight?" Kikyo was speechless. ' Kouga, you are very sweet. I guess I could go out with you, since Sesshomaru has found someone else,' thought Kikyo. "Okay. I'll go out with you. I guess there's no harm done if I go out with you," replied Kikyo. Kouga smiled and hugged Kikyo. " Oh Kikyo, sweet bell flower. I love you so much," whispered Kouga. He looked down at her at kissed her cheek. Kikyo smiled and went into her house. Midoriku greeted her daughter and told her that she was going to work. Kikyo nodded and headed upstairs. Kagome walked past her and smiled at her. It wasn't an evil smile. It was the friendly smile that she wore in her face when Kikyo and Kagome were friends. Kikyo froze and looked back at her. ' Was that the smile she used to show in the past? Maybe I'm just seeing things,' thought Kikyo.

Kikyo went inside her room and and jumped on her bed and sighed. " Sesshomaru... have you really found another? Well if she means that much to you then who am I to interfere," said Kikyo. Kikyo started to remember Inuyasha. Kikyo missed him so much but she knew deep down inside that Kagome loves him, and Kikyo still remembers how Kagome was when they were friends. They were inseperatable. They were always helping each other and comforting each other when they were young. Then people started to like Kagome and Kagome started to be a show off and popular. Kagome wanted to be popular so much that she neglected Kikyo and started to hang out with other popular kids. All of that happened at third grade.

Kikyo thought about the date with Kouga and started to wondered if she should go out with him. Kikyo called Sango for advice. " Hello? Sango speaking," said Sango. " Hey Sango, hows it going?" asked Kikyo. " Everything is great but Miroku has to control his hands or else he was going to have three more bumps on his head. Kikyo laughed and responded, " So he's at your house?" Sango said yes. " Anyway.. Sango, I need your advice. Kouga kun asked me to go out with him tonight. I agreed. Should I really go?" asked Kikyo. " Well, what about Sesshomaru. You love him, Kikyo. Miroku and I know it and do not deny it. Miroku and I known you since grade 3, it's hard to keep things from us," replied Sango.

Kikyo sighed and responded," I guess you're right. But Sesshomaru has found another. I even saw him and Kagura kiss." " WHAATTTT!" yelled Sango. Kikyo got frightened of the sudden outburst and dropped the phone. " He's going out with KAGURA! Of all the girls that asked him out, he had to pick Kagura? Anyway... Kikyo go out with Kouga. He does love you and he has been there for you when you felt lonely and neglected when Inuyasha barely spends time with you," said Sango. " I guess you're right. I mean something good might happen. Thanks Sango," replied Kikyo before she hung up. ' Maybe it won't be so bad,' thought Kikyo.

A/N: I hope this will make up for the last chapter being short. Please review or leave a reasonable flame. Thank You! I think I fixed some errors in this chapter. Oh and for Inu/kag lovers, i decided to be nice and stopped bashing Kagome. There will be some fluff between the two in the middle end and so on chapters.


	10. The Two Unexpected Dates

Kikyo went back to her home and found out that she doesn't love Kouga. It was only a stomach, Kikyou had forgotten to eat breakfast. ' I guess it was a false alarm, THANK GOODNESS!' thought Kikyo. Nobody was home so she left again. Kikyo cruised through her neighborhood and felt bored. In front of her was Sesshomaru and someone else... Kikyo's eyes widen as she saw Kagura besides Sesshomaru. Kagura is one of the popular people and was always trying to get Sesshomaru to go out with her. Usually Kagura would bother Kikyo everyday but Kikyo would just ignore her. But if Kagura got too far... well... lets just say Kikyo would have a surprise waiting for her. Once Kikyo put dead cockroaches **(eeewww!)** in Kagura's locker as payback.

Kikyo had some jealousy in her heart but she ignored it. Kikyo hid somewhere so they won't find her. Then, Kikyo overheard their conversation. " Come on Sesshy, have a date with me tonight," Kagura begged. ' Damn! If this will make her leave me alone, then fine, I'll do it,' thought Sesshomaru. "Fine," said Sesshomaru. Kagura smiled and kissed his lips. At that moment, Kikyo peeked and she felt that heart heart was dying all over again. " Sesshomaru," whispered Kikyo. Kagura pulled away and walked to the direction of her house. Sesshomaru noticed Kikyo peeking and said " Come out Kikyo." Kikyo walked out in front of Sesshomaru not saying anything. " Did you see all of that?" asked Sesshomaru. Kikyo merely nodded. " Have a nice date with Kagura," Kikyo said while faking a smile. Kikyo walked away and leaving Sesshomaru filled with thoughts. ' I hope Kikyo isn't mad. I love her, not Kagura. But I had to make Kagura leave me alone,' thought Sesshomaru.

Kikyo was about to enter her home when suddenly Kouga called her name. " Kikyo!" shouted Kouga. Kikyo felt happy because Kouga was here. He always cheers her up when something goes wrong. " Hi Kouga kun! What are you doing here?" said Kikyo, Kouga ran up to her. He was trying to catch his breathe and then spilled the truth," Kikyo, I thought I understood why you couldn't love me like I love you, but I don't. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. Will you go out with me tonight?" Kikyo was speechless. ' Kouga, you are very sweet. I guess I could go out with you, since Sesshomaru has found someone else,' thought Kikyo. "Okay. I'll go out with you. I guess there's no harm done if I go out with you," replied Kikyo. Kouga smiled and hugged Kikyo. " Oh Kikyo, sweet bellflower. I love you so much," wispered Kouga. He looked down at her at kissed her cheek. Kikyo smiled and went into her house. Midoriku greeted her daughter and told her that she was going to work. Kikyo nodded and headed upstairs. Kagome walked past her and smiled at her. It wasn't an evil smile. It was the friendly smile that she wore in her face when Kikyo and Kagome were friends. Kikyo froze and looked back at her. ' Was that the smile she used to show in the past? Maybe I'm just seeing things,' thought Kikyo.

Kikyo went inside her room and and jumped on her bed and sighed. " Sesshomaru... have you really found another? Well if she means that much to you then who am I to interfere," said Kikyo. Kikyo started to remember Inuyasha. Kikyo missed him so much but she knew deep down inside that Kagome loves him, and Kikyo still remembers how Kagome was when they were friends. They were inseperatable. They were always helping each other and comforting each other when they were young. Then people started to like Kagome and Kagome started to be a show off and popular. Kagome wanted to be popular so much that she neglected Kikyo and started to hang out with other popular kids. All of that happened at third grade.

Kikyo thought about the date with Kouga and started to wondered if she should go out with him. Kikyo called Sango for advice. " Hello? Sango speaking," said Sango. " Hey Sango, hows it going?" asked Kikyo. " Everything is great but Miroku has to control his hands or else he was going to have three more bumps on his head. Kikyo laughed and responded, " So he's at your house?" Sango said yes. " Anyway.. Sango, I need your advice. Kouga kun asked me to go out with him tonight. I agreed. Should I really go?" asked Kikyo. " Well, what about Sesshomaru. You love him, Kikyo. Miroku and I know it and do not deny it. Miroku and I known you since grade 3, it's hard to keep things from us," replied Sango.

Kikyo sighed and responded," I guess you're right. But Sesshomaru has found another. I even saw him and Kagura kiss." " WHAATTTT!" yelled Sango. Kikyo got frightened of the sudden outburst and dropped the phone. " He's going out with KAGURA! Of all the girls that asked him out, he had to pick Kagura? Anyway... Kikyo go out with Kouga. He does love you and he has been there for you when you felt lonely and neglected when Inuyasha barely spends time with you," said Sango. " I guess you're right. I mean something good might happen. Thanks Sango," replied Kikyo before she hung up. ' Maybe it won't be so bad,' thought Kikyo.

A/N: I hope this will make up for the last chapter being short. Please review or leave a reasonable flame. Thank You! I think I fixed some errors in this chapter. Oh and for Inu/kag lovers, i decided to be nice and stopped bashing Kagome. There will be some fluff between the two in the middle end and so on chapters.


	11. An Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha and I don't want to.

A/N: For those who wants Inuyasha to be paired up with Kikyo, I'm sorry but that won't happen in this story. This is an Kik/Sess fic. And as much as I love Kik/Inu, Kik/Sess make a good couple because Inuyasha can't be trusted with Kikyo since he keeps two-timing her! I'm so sorry!

For Inu/kag lover: I going to be nice and stop bashing Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha will be paired up and have fluff moments (as long as I don't throw up). So please enjoy!

Kikyo was getting dressed for her date. Kikyo wore a simple red dress. the bottom part stops at her knees. She is also wearing a white sweater. Kikyo didn't put any make-up because.. well.. she doesn't like it. She put her hair in a mid high ponytail. Kikyo wondered about her date. ' I feel so awful that I don't love Kouga kun. What should I do?' thought Kikyo. The door bell rang and Kikyo walked down the stairs and opened the door. But she didn't smile nor did she frown. The person in front of the door was not Kouga nor was it Sesshomaru. " What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo. Inuyasha wanted to hold Kikyo but he loved Kagome now. " I'm here to pick up Kagome for our date," replied Inuyasha.

Kikyo couldn't help but feel sorrow. A part of her loves Inuyasha but, a big part of her wants to move on. "Umm hold on," said Kikyo. Kikyo left Inuyasha and went upstairs and knocked on Kagome's bedroom door. Kagome opened the door and said " What is it Kikyo?" " Inuyasha is waiting for you," replied Kikyo. Kagome nodded and smiled. She went downstairs and hugged Inuyasha. She walked outside and waited for him beside his car. Kikyo came downstairs and looked at Inuyasha and he looked back. Kikyo smiled and waved goodbye and closed the door. She heard them leave and took a deep breathe. ' Moving on is sure emotionally painful!' Kikyo thought harshly. She got up walked towards the bathroom. ' This isn't really me. I mean, I don't really wear any skirts or dresses. Why did this have to happen to me?' Kikyo kept asking herself that until she looked at the mirror. " I need to change," said Kikyo.

Now, she wore black jeans and blue shirt. Kikyo took off the ponytail and straighten her hair. Kikyo smiled. ' Now there's the real me," wispered Kikyo. Kikyo heard the door bell ring again and this time she ran down the stairs and tripped, face flat on the floor. " I am never going to do that again," she said to herself. Kikyo opened the door and saw Kouga dresses as his usual self. He also brought flowers and handed them to Kikyo. " Oh Kouga, you shouldn't have," said Kikyo as she put the flowers in a vase. Kikyo and Kouga walked torwards his motorcycle. They both got on and Kikyo wrapped her arms around Kouga's waist. They both set of to their destination, but little did they know, two unexpected people were going to be in the same restaurant.

Meanwhile : ...

Sesshomaru and Kagura (I like this character but I have to make her evil! I'm sorry Kagura!) drove up to a parking space and got out of Sesshomaru's car. Kagura was wearing a red dress. The bottom part stopped in the middle of her thighs. She wore lipstick and as her hair on a bun (you know, the hair style she has in the series). Sesshomaru wore blue jeans and a gray shirt. His face was emotionless and he truly didn't want to be near Kagura, at all. They entered and sat at their reserved table. Sesshomaru impatiently waited for a waiter to their order. The waiter came and Kagura ordered a salad and ice tea. Sesshomaru ordered soda and a hamburger (hey I'm just making up a restaurant).

Kikyo and Kouga arrived and walked into the restaurant. Kikyo stepped inside and looked around and who she saw shocked her. Sesshomaru was having a date with Kagura at this place. Kikyo really didn't want to stay here very long so she ordered a hamburger and sprite and so did Kouga. All four of them finished and and walked out the door. They were about to walk to their vehicle, when they looked at each other. Kagura smiled evilly. "Oh hi, Kikyo how was your date with Kouga?" said Kagura as she was clinging to Sesshomaru. Kikyo looked at Kouga and they both blushed. "Kagura that's enough! Let's go," wispered Sesshomaru. They got into the car and drove away. Kikyo turned around and looked at Kouga. " I'm ready to go home now," said Kikyo. Kouga knew she was sad and so we wrapped her arms around her. he pecked her cheek and grabbed her hand. He led her to the motorcycle and they both got on. Kikyo and Kouga reached her house and Kikyo got off the motorcycle.

She walked to the porch and then she felt a hand joining hers. She turned around and smiled. " Kouga you are a sweet guy, maybe we could go again tomorrow?" said Kikyo. Kouga nodded in approval. He embraced Kikyo and joined his lips to hers. Kikyo didn't know how to react so she returned it. They pulled away gasping for air. They both said their goodnights. Sesshomaru was watching the whole time and his eyes burn with jelousy. ' Kikyo I love you, please be mine,' thought Sesshomaru as he drove to his home.

A/N: I hope this isn't too crappy. Well enjoy. Now I have a change of heart. I execpt any kind of flame. So go ahead and flame me, I don't care! Ha Ha!


	12. Confessed Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I don't want to either. But maybe I might want to own Kagome so I could make her suffer every day.

Kikyo went in and closed the door behind her. She slid on the door thinking she was the most stupidest person in the world. She quickly got up and ran outside. She ran to the park and went to the forest beside it. She ran and ran, Kikyo could feel her legs going numb. Kikyo stopped at the clearing where she pondered about her dream. Kikyo walked towards the river and sat where she could see her reflection. Kikyo saw her reflection and she also saw the clouds behind her starting to darken. A raindrop fell on Kikyo's face and more came. Kikyo looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. She let the rain pour more misery and confusion on her. ' It's getting cold, but I don't care. I don't love Kouga, I love Sesshomaru and he's with Kagura. Of all people why did it have to be her. Couldn't he see that she doesn't care about anyone but herself! (I'm sorry Kagura!) But didn't he feel anything when he caught me as I fell? Or when he was comforting me when Inuyasha was having 'fun' with Kagome, or when I hugged him?' thought Kikyo as flashbacks of her and Sesshomaru started to appear. Then Kikyo looked at the river once more. Here face has gone paler and eyes became red. But then, her tears turned into blood, her eyes became dark with hatred. And cracks started to appear on her cheeks. Kikyo blinked her eyes and turned away. She breathed heavily and slowly lifted her hands to touch her face. There were no blood and no cracks, just tears and the coldness on her skin. Flashbacks of her dream came to mind. This was her dream, this was the same meadow in her dream and the rain was pouring. " This is different. He's not coming," whispered Kikyo as she sat holding her legs close to her chest. Kikyo began to shiver. Kikyo began to sing...

Song: Simplest mistake by Seether.

Kikyo stood up and looked behind her. Sesshomaru is not there. She left the forest and ran to Kouga's house.

Kikyo stopped in front of the door. She panted heavily and tried to catch her breath. Kikyo didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell Kouga that she didn't love him. But some part of Kikyo wanted to tell him later, that this was not the right time. She slowly walked towards the door. Foot after foot, breathe after breathe. ' I don't want to hurt Kouga. I really don't want to hurt my friend. Especially, if he loves me. Why did I have to return the kiss? Why did I make it seem like I loved him when I don't? I'm such an awful person. I played with his heart with out even knowing,' thought Kikyo. Tears slipped out of her eyes. The rain poured harder. Kikyo's body began to shiver, her legs were getting numb, again. " I Can't do it!" said Kikyo. Kikyo ran to her house, opened the door. Just when she closed the door, her legs couldn't take it. She fell and started to cry again. Everything was going wrong.

Kagome found her crying and felt bad. ' Kikyo, I haven't so bad for her in years. I feel so horrible,' thought Kagome. Kagome walked over to Kikyo and wrapped her arms around her. Kikyo calmed down a bit and then she looked at her sister in shocked. She never held her arms around Kikyo for so long. " Ka...Kagome? Do you actually care?" asked Kikyo with more hopeful tears in her eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and said, " Kikyo, you're soaking wet.Where have you been? Anyway...I'm sorry for being an asshole, Kikyo. I guess I let popularity in the way of our friendship. I didn't mean to betray you and I'm sorry for taking Inuyasha away." Kikyo smiled at the fact that she has the real Kagome back. " It's okay. Inuyasha wasn't really that trustworthy with me. Besides, I'm in love with Sesshomaru now," replied Kikyo. Kagome smiled and helped her up. Kagome went to her room and Kikyo went to hers.

Kikyo felt that she had to tell Kouga now. If not, then it would be worse in the future. Kikyo picked up the phone and dialed Kouga's number. " Hello?" answered Kouga. " Hey Kouga it's me. I have something to tell you and I know you'll hate me for this," said Kikyo. Kouga knew what she was talking about. Kikyo didn't love him and he knew that. " I know what you're going to say. You don't love me, you love Sesshomaru. Don't worry, as long as you're happy with him, I'm okay. If he hurts you, then I'll kick his ass," said Kouga. " Kouga I'm sorry and thanks for understanding. You are great friend and I'm sorry," Kikyo replied before hanging up.

With Sango and Miroku at Sango's house...

Sango and Miroku were spending some time together while Kohaku was on a date with Rin (Kohaku and Sango are the same age but, Kohaku was born 3 months after Sango). They were watching a scary movie and Sango was holding onto Miroku. Miroku held Sango in his arms and smiled. He really loves Sango but his perverted side started to kick in. His hand started to go lower, lower, and lower, until ... WACK! " Pervert! Why can't you control your hands you lech!" yelled Sango as the a red mark started to appear on Miroku's face. " Sango, I'm hurt. We are in a relationship and you can't let me have a rear access?" said Miroku as he held Sango and gave her a passionate kiss. Sango blushed and then remembered Kikyo. " Miroku, do think Kikyo should have gone out with Kouga? I mean, what if he isn't the one?" asked Sango. " Kikyo loves Sesshomaru very dearly. But then she said she saw him and Kagura getting comfortable. But what if she mistaken the whole thing? Sesshomaru isn't very fond of Kagura and she is the last person on Earth, he would hook up with," replied Miroku. They both took a deep breathe. Miroku's perverted side kicked in again. Sango felt a familiar hand rubbing on her bottom. Smack! " Miroku! Be serious! Kikyo has been through a lot," yelled Sango. Miroku sighed and said he was sorry.

Back with Kikyo...

Kikyo thought of Sesshomaru with Kagura and it brought pain in her heart. Kikyo couldn't help but feel this way. Kikyo's legs were hurting but she couldn't take it any longer. Kikyo ran downstairs and went outside. She walked to Sesshomaru's house and knocked on the door. Sesshomaru opened the door and and embraced Kikyo. Kikyo felt a blush coming and hugged in back. " Sesshomaru, I have to talk with you," said Kikyo as she pulled away. Sesshomaru nodded and walked with her.

" Kikyo what were you doing kissing Kouga?" asked Sesshomaru. He was planning different ways to kill him. " What were you doing kissing Kagura?" asked Kikyo. " That's none of your business. Why were you even dating him?' replied Sesshomaru was he crossed his arms. " He was asking me out so I thought I could be nice and give him a chance. He was the one who comforted me when Inuyasha was cheating on me. Why were you dating Kagura," asked Kikyo. " Kagura wouldn't leave me alone, so I agreed to go out with her. I'm sorry Kikyo," replied Sesshomaru. ' I'm so stupid. Why did I ever get mad at him?' thought Kikyo. Sesshomaru couldn't take it. Seeing her with anybody else made him angry. He loved her and he wanted to be with her.

He held Kikyo in his arms. Kikyo eyed him in confusion and her eyes widen. Sesshomaru passionately kissed Kikyo and she returned the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and the space between them disapeared. They both parted and took deep breathes. " You don't know how long I've waited to do that," said Sesshomaru. " You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that," replied Kikyo. They both laughed and and looked at eachother. " I love you," said Sesshomaru. The rain pour harder and harder. They continued to kiss in the rain. Kikyou parted the kiss. "Now, tell me the reason why you were out when you first met me," said Kikyou. Sesshomaru replied, "Same as your reason, I love the rain."

A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait and sorry for the lack of San/Mir. Please forgive me! I also expanded the chapter. I fixed at least almost all the errors I think.


	13. No Regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nor any of the characters.

A/N: Thanks, Everyone for reviewing my fanfic.

Kagome noticed her sister wasn't in her room nor in the house. Kagome got worried and set off to find Kikyo. 'Why the hell did Kikyo go out in a rain?' thought as she walked faster in the rain. Kagome heard a voice much like Kikyo's. " Rain is like me, Kagome. Happy and Sad. Happy because it can make flowers and other plant life grow and help get rid of droughts. And after the rain is done a beautiful rainbow comes out. Sad because the rain get get very cold and you get sick. Too much rain get kill a good things. They bring floods. They can represent good things in life and bad things in life," said the voice in Kagome's head. "That's what Kikyo sad when we were young. I can't beleive I would forget that. So much has changed," said Kagome.

_Flashback:_

_Kagome and Kikyo are at thier room coloring in their coloring books. " Hey Kags, what are you going to be when you grow up?" asked Kikyo. Kagome look up from her coloring book. " I'm not sure?" said Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes and thought. " I know! I want to be a model," said Kagome with excitement. Kikyo stared dumbfounded at Kagome. " What's a model?" asked Kikyo. " Mom said a model is a person who wears cool clothes and show them to others," said Kagome. " Why would you want to do that?" asked Kikyo. " Nevermind," said Kagome._

_End Flashback_

Kagome stopped and saw Kikyo with Inuyasha's half brother. Embracing in the rain. " You are better off with Sesshomaru than Inuyasha," whispered Kagome. " They are a good couple, huh?" Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha standing right in front of her. " Come on let's leave them alone," suggested Inuyasha. Kagome took his arm and walked away with him. " It's sad really. I betrayed Kikyo's trust and love. I gave her a lot of suffering. I thought that was biggest mistake I made," said Inuyasha. Kagome look sadly at the ground. Kagome is thinking that Inuyasha didn't love her. " But, If I didn't then Kikyo wouldn't be with Sesshomaru right now. She wouldn't be with someone who is worthy of her love. And I wouldn't be in love with you," said Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome and smiled.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with tears. " Y..You don't regret what you did?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha shook his head, he stopped and wrapped his arms around Kagome. Kagome embraced him back. Kagome looked into his eyes. She pressed her lips into his and they shared a passionate kiss together.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Here is some Inu/Kag fluff. I almost barfed when I finished, but I wanted to something nice for Inu/Kag lovers.


End file.
